Only One
by Demented Ookami Hime
Summary: A new kingdom in a new and unknown land, or ones ancestral lands? Sesshoumaru faces a decision that will change his life and take him on a new adventure. Now, if only his mate would stop bouncing at the prospect of meeting new people. Set 60 years after the death of Kourin. So far, there are no crossover pairings, but that might change.


**Chapter 1: Help Him**

Sesshoumaru paced himself as he walked through the forest. An ear twitched at the soft sigh that tried to hide from him.

"Mate?" He questioned as he allowed his faithful ryuu to catch up.

Another sigh met his ears. "I miss the children." A soft feminine sigh met his fae ears, yet again. "I worry of the mischief they are, no doubt, getting themselves into."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His mate was something else. "They are fine, mate. I worry more for the servants than anything else." He rested a hand on her swollen belly, "These are the only pups I am worried about."

His mate gave an adorable pout, "The babies are fine."

His eye twitched that the human term, "The pups back home are fine, Kagome. I told you that I would make the rounds by myself, but you insisted on coming." He, oh- so-kindly, pointed out.

Her pout got bigger as her eyes grew watery, "Are you saying I'm not a good mother and that I abandoned my children?" The floodgates to her eyes opened as her petite frame was racked with sobs.

Sesshoumaru could have slapped himself for making his _pregnant_ mate cry. Her mood swings were much more volatile. "Never, mate." He comforted. "You are an amazing mother. Our children would not thrive so without you there, to do what comes natural to you; being a wonderful mother." He held her shaking form as close as their positions would allow.

She sniffled a little more before giving him a bright, though watery, smile. "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a soft smile. "And I you, my precious mate." He proceeded to give her a peck on the forehead.

Kagome nodded as she allowed him to release her before continuing their track of the Western borders.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Kouki, you can't be serious!" One of the three Sankou shouted.

Kouki gave a snort, "And what would you have me do? Tentei himself has told me that I will never find a ruler in our own land. He tells me my Ou is from Hourai itself and has no relation with us whatsoever."

Misaki threw her hands up, "That makes no sense! All our rulers are from here, even if they turn out to be taika!"

Kouki glared at all three Sankou, "You think I don't know that!? No one ever knows what Tentei thinks!" He took a deep, calming breath, "I'm following my orders, as should you. Prepare for the new ruler."

"But-"

"It's been 60 years! Don't you think our people have been punished enough? I'm going to find the one to save us. I can't ignore the cries of our people forever."

"Taiho." Yoshiyuki said quietly. " We understand, Taiho. Go, and bring our Leader home. We will make preparations while you were gone."

Kouki nodded, before changing forms and taking off into the night.

"Do you think he'll take long?" Misaki asked as they watch the Taiho fly off.

"I hope not. Not only for the sake of our people, but for our sakes as well." The third voice whispered quietly, "The Chousai has become far too compliant in his position. I fear, cleaning our own halls will be far more difficult than cleaning our fields of Youma."

Yoshiyuki frowned, "I fear you have never been more right, Tomoko."

"As do I," Replied Misaki, whose gaze never once left their Taiho.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kouki fell to his knees, once more, as the blood that seem to fill the very air continued to weaken him. Putting a hand to his chest, he grunted through the pain as he lifted himself off the ground.

Completely unaware of where he was, he stumbled into a camp, passing out to the sound of a feminine voice calling for help.

Kagome had rushed to the fallen male as she called for her mate. She checked for signs of any wounds before using her reiryoku to run a diagnosis on the fallen male. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what he was or why he was in pain. She continued to watch him, noticing that his countenance continue to worsen.

Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru had returned with food ready for the fire. She scrunched up her nose, glad he had taken care of the boar as far from camp as possible.

"You called, mate." His deep baritone rang throughout the clearing.

"He came stumbling in and just passed out." She replied as he set the boar to roast.

Taking a quick sniff, he tilted his head in true inu fashion. "He is not human, though he is not youkai."

"A kami or shinzo perhaps?"

He snorted, "No. Though he radiates purity, it is nothing like elementals, spirits, or gods. I have never felt one as pure as he; not even you, mate, are more pure than he."

Sesshoumaru sent pulse of youki , startling the strange creature awake. Giving a quick, hn, before sitting himself against the tree near his pregnant female; though he's somehow knew he had nothing to fear from the strange male.

Kouki gasped as he felt the strangest aura brush against his own; glad he wasn't suffering too much weakness over the scent of blood.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Came a voice he vaguely remembered from before he passed out.

"Where am I?" He gasped out, trying not to be terrified of the aura he could still feel, even if he didn't know what to make of it.

Kagome smiled while he gathered his wits about him. "You're in the Western Lands, of course. And who are you?"

Kouki looked up to see the prettiest human he'd ever seen, and he'd seen many. His eyes grew big, "I am Kouki, the Kou Saihou."

"Oh? Now, that sounds like a big fancy title, right Sesshoumaru?" The blue-eyed female asked the strange male not too far from them.

"Indeed." That deep, stoic baritone forced the blood in Kouki's veins to freeze. He wasn't sure how to react to such a voice. Fear was his most prevalent emotion.

Slowly, turning his head to glance at the male that spoke, he saw the utter destruction of his beloved Kingdom. _This man is dangerous_ , the Kirin thought to himself.

Kagome watched as Kouki sat, terrified of her mate. Not that she could blame him, of course. Any being would be terrified of her rather _homicidal_ mate. It wasn't one of those things one could take with a grain of salt, after all. She decided to ease the tension, "So, what's a fancy guy like you doing out in the middle of a dangerous forest?"

Kouki blinked at the question. "I'm searching for someone."

"Oh? Do you have a name for this person? Maybe we've run into them!" She smiled as she gestured to her love. "We happen to be wanderers, for the most part." At Sesshoumaru's uncharacteristic snort, she frowned, "Hush, you. Besides, you know it's true. You have an aversion to being home." Her frown grew, "If I didn't know you as well as I did, I'd say you were avoiding your breeding bitch and your rebellious pups." When he mockingly bared his teeth at her, she gave a brief shutter, and then smiled brightly, "Luckily, I've met your mother and that viper's nest you call a home, so I don't blame you for always wanting to leave."

"Do not being so insulting, woman. I've been to a viper's nest. Sadly, the den is far worse." Sesshoumaru replied with a blank look.

Kouki, completely and utterly lost, watch as the pregnant female laughed herself to tears. While she tried to get a hold of herself, he thought of his answer. When she finally wiped the last of her tears away, he gave his answer. "Honestly, I have no idea who I'm looking for. I only know that when I finally meet this person, I will know, immediately, that they are whom I seek."

"Well that's ridiculous. How can you be so sure you didn't already meet this person, but passed off whatever it was because of gas or something?"

"Kagome, don't be so crude."

Kouki froze at the voice once more. He could hear screaming and see fire in his mind's eye, all because of the male before him. Kouki prayed to Tentei that this Sesshoumaru was not the one he sought. His poor kingdom would never survive if he was.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Kouki as he stared at Sesshoumaru. Quickly, wiping the gesture from her face, she smiled, "Tell you what, Sesshoumaru and I will be finishing our rounds in the next couple of days. Why don't you come back home with us? Plenty of people live there. Maybe the person you're searching for is there."

Kouki blinked at the offer. He glanced at the daunting male he had yet to personally speak to.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, if he was going to disapprove, he would have already done so. So what do you say, want to join us?"

Kouki smiled, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd be delighted to join you. That is, if you don't mind-?"

Kagome blushed prettily before breaking into tears, causing Sesshoumaru moved to snarl at the strange male as he pulled his mate to his lap. Nuzzling her head, and ignoring the one that made her cry, he asked her what was wrong.

She sniffled and hiccupped as she replied, "We... We didn't even... Introduce ourselves!" Her broken words made Sesshoumaru resist - though he almost caved - the urge to roll his eyes. "How could I ever hope to teach our children manners and respect if I can't even do it myself?"

He sighed, "Then simply correct your mistake."

Kagome leaned back and gave him another watery smile, " You're so right! Oh, Sesshoumaru, what would I do without you?"

He granted when she gave him a bear hug, "Let us hope neither of us ever has to find out."

She nodded and turned to Kouki, "Sorry about that." She rubbed her stomach, "These little ones wreak havoc on my emotions." She steadfastly ignored the snort from her not-so-better half. "I'm Kagome, and this is my mate, Sesshoumaru." At his befuddled expression, she amended, "Sesshoumaru is my husband."

"Ah." Kouki smiled at the sheer joy she radiated when she said that. Sesshoumaru himself looked rather pleased as well.

"Before I forget, what exactly is a Kou Saihou?"

Kouki chuckled gently, "I am the Saihou of Kou. Saihou and Taihou are the same title, though only the ruler of Kou, my country, may call me Saihou. I am the advisor of my ruler. As such, I am Kirin, sent by the god Tentei, to make sure my king or queen does not deviate from the path set by Tentei. I am the gentle voice that speaks for my people."

"Wow, so you do have a fancy title! You're pretty important, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Kouki frowned, "I have been looking for my liege. Tentei told me that the one to fix my country was not of our world. That I must go to Horai to find my liege."

Kagome's aura dimmed, "Horai-jima was destroyed 150 years ago."

Kouki's head turned to her so fast, he hurt his neck. Rubbing the abused appendage, he spoke quietly, "That's impossible." He looked to Kagome, "When did this happen? How did this happen?"

At his rather stricken look, Kagome explained what had happened all those years ago.

Kouki shook his head at her story. "That is not the Horai I speak of." And he proceeded to tell her of the place he sought.

"You speak of Japan, though I've heard of beings speak of it being called such. The ancient ones would have more answers. Shall we visit the senile, old fool before we return, little mate?"

Kouki could barely conceal the shiver that fought to make itself known at the strange male's voice. "Bokuseno?"

Kagome smirked, "It's a surprise."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kouki couldn't believe his eyes. But couple, he had learned enough about them that he became fond and shared his weakness to blood - though it was rather necessary after the first incident - stood patiently before a tree. Admittedly, it was one of the largest trees he'd ever seen.

Right before he could ask his question, he saw the Sesshoumaru smirk right as Kagome snapped. "Damn it, you old coot! You should know better than to keep a pregnant woman waiting! Don't make me purify you!" The petite Miko shouted out.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly, "Quite right, mate. I may just uproot him myself."

"Go ahead! Punish him for making me wait!" Kagome continued to fume just as a face appeared from the trunk.

"I see you are breeding again, Lady of the West."

"Calling me fat isn't helping your case, you overgrown weed!"

Bokuseno chuckled, "Merely an observation on your continuously radiant beauty."

"Do not attempt to complimen her simply because you were being lazy. You should have known we are coming for the last 3 days."

Kagome scowled, "You! Are you saying I'm ugly?"

As the two begin going back and forth, "because you stupid woman," Bokuseno studied a being he hadn't seen in millennia. "You are young."

Kouki stared at the tree as he spoke. It was a talking tree for crying out loud! "Not just young; compared to the others, I am the youngest."

The ancient tree closed his eyes as he noticed that which the Kirin had yet to. "Have you found your sovereign yet?"

Kouki wilted and shook his head, "No. I have searched for 30 years."

The ancient tree seemed to nod, "Have you ever chosen a sovereign?"

The Kirin seem to shrink in on himself, though his posture remained proper. "Ah, so you do not know the feeling you should have when you first meet your sovereign."

Kouki shook his head before narrowing his eyes, "You seem to know much for a tree."

Bokuseno's laugh caught the attention of the still feuding couple. "I am an old tree, and my roots run deep. We trees have the language of our own. That, and you are not the first of your kind that I've met, child."

"You old coot. Do you have any way to help him?" Kagome grumbled.

"Ah, lovely little miko. I am afraid I could not tell him anything, even were I to feel so inclined. There are things all beings must discover on their own, and this is one of them. Just as one cannot tell you how you must feel, I can not tell him who he will choose." He replied patiently.

The wise old tree continued his study of the little miko that his dear friend's pup had chosen. They were a good match. The dispassionate pup needed such a passionate female. Heaven's _knew_ he needed it.

Sesshoumaru put his hand on his mate's shoulder before she could begin yet another tirade. "Come, we have wasted enough time." Setting his mate a top Ah-Un, before she could protest, he began his treck home.

"Go, young one, before he leaves you behind." The Great Tree chuckled as his advice was followed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kagome grumbled, "That old tree! I say he needs a stern talking to."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "He is old and set in his ways. Simply out of respect for this one's sire does he live." Never would he admit to getting his youthful behind reddened on many occasions by said irritant.

"Sure, whatever." The Western Lady snorted, "How long will it take to get home, anyway?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the sky. "Four days. With Ah-Un, we may reach the den by midday on the morrow."

Kagome pouted, "I don't want to go home just yet." She sighed, "But I miss children."

Sesshoumaru gathered his mate in his arms as he flicked a glance at Ah-Un; Kouki didn't even think twice as he climbed aboard the ryuu, not noticing what he had done, until after the fact.

Kouki glared at Sesshoumaru; no one commanded him save his sovereign. He sighed; if only Kagome could have been his queen. In their short time together, even he could see her gentle heart. His people would have loved her.

"You'll have to be careful when we get home, okay? Things have a tendency to get... _violent_. So, every once in awhile, there is bloodshed; but don't worry!" The only female of the group smiled brightly, "I'll protect you!" At her dearest mate's snort, she whispered about him sleeping elsewhere, and when he froze mid-flight, she grinned before continuing, "And if that doesn't work, I'll set the kids on them!"

Sesshoumaru was so shocked at his mate's refusal to share their bed, that he completely missed the insult, though only slightly unintentional, to his pups.

When they finally resume their flight, he looked at his mate in horror, "Truly, mate? You would deny me our bed?"

She glared, "You heard me. For the next week, you would better find somewhere else to sleep, because you are officially in the doghouse."

His brow furrowed, so used to her futuristic terms, though he had never heard this particular phrase. "I do not understand mate, we live in a den of dogs."

She grown, "It means, mister, there is no play time for you."

That look of horror returned. Never, in the 80+ years they had been together, had she denied him the pleasure of her flesh. Whether it was simply holding her as they slept, or sharing their passion. He honestly didn't know how to react. To be away from her and their unborn pups for seven nights would drive him insane! He'd be even more homicidal than usual, surely she knew that!

"Mate, please," he whimpered in her ear. "Do not turn me from you. Please." He quietly begged.

Kagome's eyes grew teary, "Oh, Sesshoumaru." She murmured, "Don't cry! I'm so sorry," and proceeded to break down.

Inwardly, Sesshoumaru related at being back on his breathing mate's good graces; outwardly, he pulled her closer and nuzzled her temple. "No, mate, I apologize. I should not have insulted you." He didn't remember her being nearly so emotional with her other pregnancies!

Kouki watched with interest as the male comforted his female. He'd never really seen a couple so in love. Quite honestly, it was a strange sight.

"I have a question." He nearly flinch at the murderous glare from the male he was already plenty terrified of.

Kagome looked at the new member of their traveling group. "Sure."

"This question has been on my mind since you refer to yourself as a 'breeding bitch.' What exactly is a 'breeding bitch' and why do you both constantly touch your stomach?"

Kagome blushed at the term, then looked confused, "Don't you know what breeding means?" At his blank stare, she furrowed her brows before looking at her husband, "Seriously?" At Kouki, she asked, "Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before?"

"Pregnant?" The foreign term sounded strange on his tongue.

"Yeah, pregnant. It means I'm going to have babies."

"Pups." Sesshoumaru corrected without thought.

"Pups?" Kouki grew even more confused.

"Ignore him. I'm going to give birth."

"I've heard that in Horai, children come from their mothers stomachs. No one back home knows exactly how that happens. As such, I admit to being rather curious about it."

"What?" Now the couple was confused. "How else do you have children?"

Kouki tilted his head, "I hatched from ranka. It's a fruit from a tree."

"You come from a tree? Really? What about your mother and father?" Kagome could feel the curiosity of her mate and it only fed her own.

"Saihou- Taihou- don't have parents. We are essentially raised by the Nyousen."

Kagome's eyes teared up, "You don't have parents? That's so sad."

"I cannot miss what I never had, but I had a good life. It was something like being raised with a stern, yet loving aunt and many sisters." He smiled gently, "I wanted for nothing." His face grew solemn, "All I wanted - _want_ \- is to find my sovereign. There has never been a kingdom to go without its ruler for so long. Never more than 30 years. This is my last year to find my sovereign."

"Why haven't you found them yet?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I have never had a sovereign before, so I'm not too sure with the Ouki is supposed to feel like. They had Keiki tried to explain it to me when I was younger. Lady Gyoukuyou laughed, as did Lady Seikishi. She is the queen of Kei and Kei's sovereign. Even after sixty years together, he still doesn't know how to talk to people. Which is odd, seeing as Lady Seikishi can talk almost nonstop."

Kagome giggled, "I know the feeling."

"Hnnn."

Kouki smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Well, there it is!" Kagome yelled cheerfully through roaring winds.

Kouki's eyes grew wide. That's not what he pictured when they mentioned home.

As they landed and began walking towards the gates, Kouki didn't have time to ask before screams of Papa! Mama! were heard.

Kouki's eyes grow even larger at the sheer number of children that came running. The older ones came walking at a more sedate pace and it still boggled his mind.

Kagome cried happily at once more being home and surrounded by her brood.

"Wait, you little brats! Gah!" Came Jaken's cries. At seeing his liege home from his journey, Jaken's cries ended up being the loudest. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please don't leave your faithful servant behind again!"

Kagome had no doubt that there were tears to accompany those obnoxious whales. At her new found friend, she scoffed, "At the rate he's going, you'd think he was the breeding bitch left behind while her mate had been gone for decades."

Sesshoumaru twitched. "Mate," he warned.

Kagome scoffed again, though Kouki barely noticed, as the growl had frightened him once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What impeccable timing, as always." Greeted a slimy voice.

The Kirin turned to the miko, "Lord?"

Kagome looked back innocently, "What?"

He grinned, "And you said _I_ had a fancy title."

Western Lady smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, about that, someone has to keep him humble. Plus, it was nice to meet someone, _non-human_ , who didn't know who we were. The bowing gets old."

"Ah, well, forgive me, my lady, but even then, I bow to no one but my liege."

Kagome grinned, "I can work with that."

"Kuronosuke. To what do we owe this visit?"

The elderly inu smiled mockingly, "The council was beginning to worry. It took you longer than usual to return."

The brow was raised. "Indeed. A breeding mate does that."

The insulting male didn't even have the chance to scowl before Sesshoumaru purposefully turned to help Kagome walk.

Everyone else watched as their Lord and Lady and their army of children, plus one unknown male, proceeded to enter their own home. All smiles in view of the elder were hidden. They never did like to be reminded of the failed attempt at foisting their daughters on the ruling Lord. Not even death threats kept their Lady away.

As Kouki followed his new friends into their home, he felt himself growing weaker slowly. The scent of blood was everywhere; like it was seeped into the walls. Before he could pass out, he felt Kagome's power envelop him. And just like that, the smell of blood was gone. He quickly threw a grateful smile her way.

Somehow, Kouki failed to realize what position he took in relation to the terrifying Taiyoukai.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah , Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome back. I hope your patrol was pleasant." A truly ancient looking inu asked when they entered the council room.

"Hn." The stoic inu replied as he gave a slight nod to his great grandfather's brother.

The elderly inu smiled warmly to his nephew. The pup acted so much like his deceased brother that it warmed his heart to have such a reminder.

When the council finished gathering, Kouki felt humbled, even more so than he already was, at the sheer power that filled the room. Though none held more than the young Lord by his side. It made him glad, that there were none like these creatures back home.

Keeping his unconscious position at said young Lord's side, he shivered as his stoic baritone resonated throughout the room. Not only that, but he had never before felt like such prey. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't register himself being grabbed.

"Taneka." The hand around him froze. "Explain yourself."

The haughty inu stuttered, "My lord!" He straightened himself, "This spy!"

Kazumi snorted, "He's no more a spy then I am. Sit down, you over eager prick. I will vouch for him."

The one identified as Tanaka made a sour face. "Tanaka," spoke the ancient once from earlier. "Do sit, so we may continue with our discusion." He gave a rather pleasant frown when the inu hesitated, "Sit, child."

"Of course, Ichiro-sama." He released the startled Kirin so abruptly, the poor creature fell backwards.

Kagome rushed to his side to help him stand, all the while, purifying the air around him so he wouldn't get sick. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I will be. Thank you, Lady Kagome."

The inu from earlier scoffed, "Pathetic."

Kagome's eye twitched. _If I ever get my hands on him…_ her thoughts turned dark, much to the amusement of her mate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the meeting continued, Kouki was astounded. He had truly feared the being these males had shown reverence to; for good reason. now, he was beginning to understand how great a leader he truly was. As the council meeting continued to progress, it started to turn to war, and Kouki's fear was validated. Sesshoumaru was ruthless and cold-hearted to all that threatened what was his.

Kouki could feel the blood pounding in his ears and just looking at the bored male, knew he was going to make the biggest mistake of his life. At the same time, he knew of no other that could help his people. He felt he had no other choice to bow to this creature of power. He only hoped Tentei would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Is there anything else that must be brought to This Sesshoumaru's attention."

Kouki stepped forward, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He held back tears of agony as he prostrated himself, "Sesshoumaru-sama. I promise to never desert my post before your throne. Do you accept my oath?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **A/N: I am so sorry my beloved readers. I should be updating my other stories, but the idea for this story has taken over and I haven't been able to write anything till I wrote this down. Hopefully, I will finally be able to get more chapters out for my other stories. I promise I didn't abandon them, I have just too much going on, on top of this. I barely managed to get this story out, so now that the idea has finally been put to paper, I hope to be able to do more with the others. This lowly authoress is unworthy of her readers and you have my gratitude for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.**

 **-Demented and Milkshake-sama**


End file.
